


Watch Me Watch You

by LadyLondonderry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLondonderry/pseuds/LadyLondonderry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the local bar has a karaoke competition with a prize of free beer for a year, several people can't pass up the opportunity.</p><p>Harry loves Karaoke and drags Niall along.</p><p>Liam loves free beer and drags Louis along.</p><p>Harry and Louis like the sound of each other's voices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me Watch You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThoughOceansAway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughOceansAway/gifts).



The flyers were hung up all over campus on Monday morning. They’d probably been put up at some point over the weekend, but Harry wouldn’t know because he was diligently staying in his dorm room, studying night and day for his finals.

Or at least, that’s the story that he would tell his mum if she happened to phone in.

In reality, he’d spent most of the weekend thinking about studying, and then opening up the garageband app on his mac and messing around with sound files so that he could cut and paste parts of conversations he’d recorded of his friends so that he could send them messages of their own voices saying extremely inappropriate things or sped up so their voices sounded squeaky.

 **Niall:** _please stop sending sound files of that time I said shower of cunts because I’m not sure how much more people can take before I get kicked out of this tournament_

 **Harry:** _why are you even opening texts at a golf tournament_

 **Niall:** _because im waiting for u to send another remix of zayn that was ledge_

Harry had actually sent three remixes of Zayn, but he had sent them all to Zayn himself. After the third one he found that Zayn had managed to block his texts, so he resorted to sending them to Niall instead.

It’s not that Harry was a recluse, or that he loved spending an exciting weekend in his room doing virtually nothing, it’s just that Niall had been at a golf tourney all weekend, and Zayn had gone home for his sister’s birthday, and most of his other friends were seriously studying for their finals, which Harry had little interest in doing.

So he resorted to doing what he did best; mixing dumb audio clips to make more dumb audio clips. That, and eating waffles. He went through a lot of waffles.

So Monday morning, when everyone was finally back in town and Harry had to venture out of his own dorm for class, he finally saw the flyers.

**FRIDAY NIGHT IS KARAOKE NIGHT  
** COME JOIN  
SING YOUR HEART OUT  
AT 4TH STREET BAR AND GRILL  
PRIZES FOR BEST PERFORMANCE WILL BE AWARDED  
PERFORMANCES START AT EIGHT  
PARTY STARTS WHEN YOU GET THERE 

There were more details at the bottom of the flyer, along with a stock photo of a generic looking concert audience. 

Harry immediately snapped a picture and sent it out. 

**Harry:** _Who wants in??_

 **Niall:** _I’m studying_

 **Zayn:** _same_

 **Gemma:** _I’m literally in London stop adding me to these group lines_

 **Harry:** _you’re all losers im so disappointed in all of you_

-

Louis wasn’t the biggest fan of karaoke, if he was being completely honest.

It’s not that he was against it, or anything as ridiculous as that. It’s just that he likes to reserve his singing for shower times, or under his breath while he walking from class to class. He’s never really been one to sing for an audience; his voice gets all pitchy and squeaky and unfortunate.

Really, he hasn’t had much of an issue avoiding karaoke in his life. That, until today.

“Look at this flyer that I found on the way home!”

Louis glanced over at Liam, who’d just walked in the door of their flat. He had that really happy face on, the one he got when he got the chance to pet someone’s puppy on the way home, or tipped the barista at Starbucks an extra pound he found in his car. The weirdest things made Liam super happy.

“What’s that then?” Louis asked, putting the episode of Project Runway he was watching on mute. 

Liam handed over the flyer as he slipped off his boots. “We’ve got to go, Louis. I know you have an amazing voice.”

Louis glanced over the super cheap looking flyer that looks like it could have been made in a primary school’s computer class. Definitely not his cup of tea. “Think I’ll pass on this on, Liam.”

“What? No! You have to! There’s going to be prizes!”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Like, probably just coupons for a few quid off drinks. That’s not worth it.”

“Of course it’s worth it!” Liam exclaimed, sitting down on the couch next to him. “You know how great coupons can be! Plus, karaoke is fun! We could duet!”

“Or, we could _not_ duet, that’s also an option.” Louis turned the volume back up on Project Runway.

“Please,” Liam pouted. “Pretty pretty please, I _love_ karaoke, come on Lou! Karaoke! It’s such a party! I’ll buy all your drinks for the night!”

“Nope.”

“Why not? I’m going to call Lottie and get her to convince you.”

Louis snorted. “I’m pretty darn sure Lottie doesn’t care. But also I don’t like karaoke. Go with one of your frat friends.”

Liam gasped. “You don’t like karaoke? _You?!_ How on earth can you not like karaoke? You love being loud and obnoxious and this is both of those, with beer!”

Louis shot Liam a look. “Wow. I can see how high a view of me you have, Liam. I’m flattered.”

Liam ruffled Louis’s hair, much to his chagrin. “You know what I mean. You’re a loud person! Karaoke is loud! Come on, it’ll be a blast!”

“Nope, you’re definitely on your own for this one, Liam. Have fun singing all those love ballads.”

-

Harry Styles was never one to turn down an invitation to Karaoke Night.

“Harry Styles, I forbid you from going to Karaoke Night.”

Harry looked up from his phone. His look of delight turned to one of aghast confusion. “You would deny me God’s most pure form of entertainment and enjoyment?” He asked, his voice pleading.

Niall snorted. He lounged at his desk chair with his legs stretched out and balanced comfortably on his bed. The little dorm room they shared together meant pretty much everything they owned was in arm’s length. 

“You’ve been to every Karaoke Night at every bar on campus since we started class here-“

“That’s blatantly untrue.”

“It’s probably mostly true. And you’ve got midterms tomorrow. I know you’ve got midterms because _I_ have midterms, and I know you haven’t been studying for them because you’ve been gone. At Karaoke Nights.”

Harry focused his big doe eyes on Niall. “But I’ve been studying during the day! Between classes! And look, this Karaoke Night has free drinks for whomever performs! Free drinks and karaoke, Niall! You can’t deprive me of this!”

Niall gave Harry a hard stare. “Do you even intend on passing classes this semester?”

“Of course I do! Here, ask me anything.” He tossed over a study packet from his Japanese History class to Niall. “This’ll prove it, and then you’ll have to come with me because I _know_ you’ve been studying.”

Niall rolled his eyes. He skimmed the packed before reading off, “Who wrote The Tale of the Heike?”

Harry’s blank stare was very telling.

-

“Karaoke in three hours!” Liam shouted at Louis’s closed door.

Louis groaned and rolled over. He had been having the best nap.

“Don’t you dare flake out on me, Tommo!”

Louis considered climbing out the window and finding a bus station to sleep at until the night was over. “Fuck off Lima,” he said under his breath. 

He didn’t want to go to Karaoke Night, that hadn’t changed. But he _had_ learned what the prize was. 

Apparently this was the first official Karaoke Night at 4th Street and so they were trying to draw as big a crowd as possible. The prize was huge – free drinks for a year for the winner. The bar was literally less than a block from Louis and Liam’s flat, and free drinks for poor uni students seemed, well, too good to pass up. 

That being said, did Louis have any chance of winning? Absolutely not. He had no disillusions about his vocal ability. Could Liam win, though? The man had made it to the X-Factor live shows not once but twice, he clearly had what it took. And if Louis came along and supported him just this once, it was pretty darn likely that he could partake in that free drink prize from time to time. After all, he was Liam’s best friend.

However, it was still three hours away. That gave Louis two more hours to nap and then one hour to make him look as sexy as possible to distract the other contestants. Or just because he loved looking as sexy as possible. Now that was something he knew he was good at.

-

Harry wasn’t really at all sure how he convinced Niall to come with him to Karaoke Night. He considered that this may no longer actually be Niall, but some alien impostor who had appeared and taken his place. Because really, there was no other explanation as far as Harry was concerned. Just hours before, Niall had gotten back to the dorm and announced that Harry had convinced him, and that they were definitely both going to karaoke night. Harry stared at him openmouthed. Niall took no notice. Harry considered looking that gift horse in the mouth, but thought better of it. This was, clearly, exactly what he had been hoping for. It would be ridiculous to question it now.

But this meant he had to get ready! So much preparation to do. Mostly preparation meant choosing the perfect outfit, and having dinner because otherwise he’d be off his face after one beer. Niall could drink a pub dry but Harry knew his limits; he knew he’d be passed out after about three.

So he ran to his closet and spent an inordinate amount of time picking out the perfect outfit, complete with jeans so tight he felt a little suffocated, and his favourite basic brown heeled boots (which he was less likely to trip over than any of his more fancy pairs). His shirt was a little sheer, but not distractingly so. At least, his butterfly was only a shadow under the fabric.

Niall watched him get ready like someone might watch a wild animal going about their life. He lounged on the couch in the same tee and jeans he’d had on all day. Well, Niall looked good in anything so it didn’t particularly matter.

“You know you’re going to fail and have to retake those classes, right?”

Harry grinned. “I work best under pressure!” he assured. “I always wait until the last night to study anyway, it’ll all work out!”

Niall shook his head. He glanced down at the notes in his lap before setting them aside with a sigh. “Well, might as well fail together then. You ready?”

Harry nodded eagerly. He gulped down the last of the sandwich he had made himself and grabbed his keys. They had to catch the CABS bus, but it came every seven minutes so they could really leave at any time.

(Harry also knew for a fact that Niall wasn’t going to fail any classes - _he_ had been studying for finals for weeks. He’d be fine).

-

Louis and Liam made the short trek to 4th Street Bar and Grill early enough that it wasn’t particularly crowded. Liam went to the bar to grab beers for them both (as per Louis’s demand), and Louis took a spot near the front of the stage. If he had to spend the next few hours sitting here listening to people belt out horrible Journey songs, he wanted a front and centre view for it.

Liam joined him and slid a bottle over. “I signed you up too, so you didn’t have to go up.” He said, his face all smiles. Louis rolled his eyes.

The place filled up pretty quickly. It was already a pretty popular bar, he’d seen the people pour in on past nights and the drunks leave in the early hours. Clearly tonight it was only more so, with all the excitement over what was a truly sought-after prize.

He noticed a couple people he recognized from one class or another around campus; a girl with blond hair whose name might be Jesy from his Sociology class last semester, a guy named Ben who was a real asshole in his debate and public speaking classes. There was also someone whom he could never quite see but who clearly had a strong Irish accent and a loud voice, as it kept carrying over the crowd and Louis kept turning around to try to find the source of it. Whomever the Irish lad was talking to clearly didn’t have a voice of the same calibre because he never heard answers to whatever questions he was asking.

By the time the lights dimmed and the stage lights brightened, Louis found he was actually starting to look forward to the performance. He was feeling very thankful that he and Liam had managed to snag a table, as many people were standing near the back. The first person got called up, an excited looking girl who looked a couple years too young to drink anyway, and the night began.

-

The first girl was, quite frankly, pretty horrible.

And Harry loved it.

One thing he really loved about karaoke was the raw emotion that people would exhibit up on the stage. People were generally already drinking, so they were loose and honest, and they were so fascinating to watch! Whatever had happened in each of their lives was so clearly a catalyst for what they sang and how they sang, and Harry loved being able to see that and how it displayed for each person differently. 

He also really loved the chance to sing for an audience. Even if he wasn’t the best out there, Harry had a good voice and was confident in it. This was going to be a great night.

“That girl is shite,” Niall commended as he took a swig of Guinness.

“Shush, she’s trying her best,” Harry chided.

“Sure, and it’s just not enough,” Niall shrugged. “I wouldn’t be here if I weren’t confident that you could win this, Harry. You’re a million times better than she is.”

Harry laughed; he did finally learn why Niall was suddenly so willing to come; free booze for a year was exactly the kind of thing even Niall couldn’t pass up. 

“Listen, I can’t guarantee anything, but I’ll try my best,” he acknowledged. He knew there were plenty of people better than him, even, he realised with a start, the guy now walking up to the stage.

“Shit, Niall!” he pointed to the guy now waiting patiently for the announcer. “Wasn’t that guy on the X-Factor?”

“How the hell should I know?” Niall squinted up at the guy. “I’ve never willingly watched that show in my life. Reality shows are only good when people are yelling at each other.”

No, Harry was certain this guy had been on the X-Factor. His thoughts were confirmed when the guy with the mic introduced him as, “Liam Payne singing All of Me by John Legend.”

Which, well way to hit the ground running. Harry looked over at the table where he remembered Liam standing from and could see the only other person at the table, a guy with feathery caramel hair and amazing cheekbones, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Harry had to agree – it was a bit of an extreme start.

Liam started out strong, and his voice had a terrific croon to it.  
“ _What would I do without your smart mouth?_  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out”  
He managed to quiet the bar pretty well, people taking notice that there was someone who could really sing. Harry wasn’t much impressed with the song choice but definitely was a fan of his voice.

-

_”I give you all of me_  
And you give me all of you, oh oh”

Louis watched as Liam handed back the mic and walked down to take his seat next to Louis. He waited until Liam was comfortably seated and had set back down his drink after taking a swig before smacking him upside the head. “What kind of show-off move was that?” he demanded.

“What?!” Liam shouted, shocked. The girl who had taken the stage after him looked at him reproachfully. 

“You should start off with something easy! You just sang a bedroom song and it’s not even dark yet!”

Okay, maybe Louis called it a bedroom song just to watch Liam’s cheeks go scarlet. 

“Wha- I- that’s not a bedroom song!”

“I don’t think you’ve ever had sex with music on, have you Payno?”

Liam refused to answer. Louis assumed that was answer enough.

“I’m not even sure why you felt the need to drag me here, Liam,” Louis noted. “You’re leagues better than I am.”

Liam gasped. “How could you say that! I’ve heard you sing in the shower! I know your skill level!” He actually looked scandalized, which Louis did rather appreciate. At least he knew he had someone who was willing to defend his honour at all times.

That being said, he still wasn’t quite prepared when the next named called up was his own.

“Good luck!” Liam called behind him as he took the stage.

-

Harry wasn’t sure how far down the list he was, but by the fourth person walking up he was already itching to get up there. However, he was also drawn to the stage when he noticed that said fourth person was tablemate of Liam Payne. The boy with the feathery hair was shorter than Harry had realised, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he jumped up the steps to the stage. He looked to be thrumming with nervous energy.

“Up next is Louis Tommo with Don’t Stop Believing!”

Harry had to suppress his laughter when that was announced, because the boy – Louis – looked back at Liam with such a look of horror that it was immediately obvious that he was not the one to make the song choice. Still, he took the mic and waited for the music to queue up.

_“Just a small town girl - livin' in a lonely world_  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy - born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere” 

Oh goodness gracious, his voice was not at all what Harry was expecting, and it was truly beautiful! Harry found himself sitting up and taking notice (more like becoming totally enraptured by it). Niall noticed his sudden interest and nudged him shoulder to shoulder.

“Don’t you dare let the competition distract you,” he instructed. “Stay strong, Harry!”

Harry snorted and took another drink from his beer. “I think I’m good Niall, thanks.”

-

Louis was not fine.

All things considered, he thought he had actually done a pretty good job singing, even with Liam choosing that _god awful song_. (“Liam you absolute wanker”). 

So he was actually fairly confident about it until he looked out into the crowd. Most of them looked semi-interested, or involved in other conversations, until he got to a face about halfway back – a boy with springy wild curls. He was staring unabashedly at Louis, and the more Louis noticed the boy, the more self-conscious he felt. Why was he staring? Because there was oh-this-guy-is-doing-karaoke staring and there was oh-i-am-offended-by-this-guy-doing-karaoke-and-possibly-i-am-a-murderer staring, and Louis really wasn’t sure which one with was.

He sat back and tried to ignore the direction in which he knew the curly haired lad sat, instead concentrating on whomever was singing Sweet Caroline.

Liam, next to him, was talking about their odds. He was well onto his second beer and it was clearly having its effect on him. Liam for a long time had refused to drink because he had “one kidney” but then that second kidney mysteriously reappeared about the time they started going out partying a lot last summer, but Liam didn’t have the experience Louis did with drinking and so was a terrible lightweight.

“I just think she’s got no chance,” he was saying (Louis cringed, the girl on stage could clearly hear him). “Do you think they would let us duet in the next round? Would that be allowed?”

“I think that probably wouldn’t be,” Louis told him. “Plus, we haven’t practiced a duet. This isn’t High School Musical.”

Liam looked like he was deeply pondering this. Louis went back to watching the karaoke singers.

They went through a couple more before they got to the curly haired lad that was watching him. He bounded up to the stage with clear excitement and was introduced as “Harry Styles singing Rumour has It.”

That didn’t seem like a normal choice for karaoke, but Louis gave him points for style. As the song started, he was startled for a moment by how deep his voice was.

_”She, she ain't real, she ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,_  
She is a stranger, You and I have history,  
Or don't you remember?” 

His voice was rather hypnotising, and Louis was drinking it all in.

_”Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
You made a fool out of you, and, boy, she's bringing you down.”_

Louis had to make a choice to close his mouth, which was hanging open in shock. This boy’s voice was amazing! He listened raptly, swaying slightly with the tune. It was definitely the best he’d ever heard at karaoke, maybe even better than Liam, and that was saying something.

-

When Harry went back to his seat, his face was pleasantly warm from blushing. The response had been wonderful, especially from that boy Louis in the front row whom he had clearly managed to impress. Niall clapped him on the back and said he’d buy him another beer for a job well done (which Harry declined).

The first round was over after a couple more songs (Niall sang Fairy Tale of New York, which was a very weird choice for May), and there was a short break while the judges deliberated who would get to go on to the next round. Harry and Niall split an order of chips while they waited, and Harry found himself sneaking glances at Louis and Liam every once in a while. 

The list of karaoke-ers was cut in half and everyone still in had to go up and request their next songs (so that there were no duplicates). Harry chose one of his favourites, and noted with happiness that Louis and Liam were both in line behind him to choose songs as well. He settled back with Niall (who did not get past the first round) to wait until it was his turn again.

-

“I can’t believe someone sang Fairy Tale of New York in May.”

Liam erupted into giggles in response, and started singing about the drunk tank under his breath. He was on his third beer, and Louis thought was probably a sign that he wasn’t going to last that much longer. He hoped he didn’t pass out or vomit on stage.

It turned out that wasn’t a concern, because when Liam was called up, he stood up from his chair and immediately fell down onto the floor. Louis hurried to help him up but even as he was holding back a laugh (at the biggest lightweight in the world), he heard the loudest squawk of a laugh from behind him. He turned around and saw the lad Harry with hands over his mouth as if he wasn’t expecting that laugh to come out. 

Louis held back his own laughter as he helped Liam back up, but the boy was clearly in no shape to perform. He signalled up to the man holding the microphone, who gave him a look like a disappointed father (hey, Louis wasn’t the one who was drunk!), and called up the next contestant.

Louis got Liam to settle back in his seat, and got a glass of water from the bar for him to chug down. Well, there goes their only real chance of winning, he thought to himself. Still, Liam made him enter this and even in his inebriated state would probably be quite upset if he dropped out to take Liam home.

When the girl after Liam finished, Louis was called up again and smiled at the crowd while the opening bars of 7 Years played behind him.

-

_”Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold_  
Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me?  
Soon I'll be sixty years old

_Once I was seven years old, my mama told me,_  
"Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely."  
Once I was seven years old 

_Once I was seven years old”_

Once, when Gemma and Harry were at the mall together, Gemma had informed him that he had a serial killer stare when he saw a boy he had a crush on. In the back of his head, Harry was vaguely aware that he was making that face now. He didn’t have a crush on this boy, per se, but he definitely was in love with his voice. Plus, watching him help his drunk friend off the floor had been entertaining as well. Louis had a very nice bum.

When it was his own turn, Harry sang Thinking Out Loud (he had med Ed last summer at a karaoke night a lot like this one), and he started to zone through the other performances, sneaking a lot more looks at Louis than at the stage. Niall may have noticed, if it weren’t for the blonde he had found over at the bar. It was a typical Niall thing to do, and Harry didn’t mind. 

The round ended and they were much quicker deciding this time (it might have helped that Liam basically bowed out). It was down to three people; Louis, Harry and a girl named Leigh-Anne with a great voice (her table full of girls all cheered when her name was announced). 

When they went up to sign up for their next songs, Harry was determined to catch Louis’s attention. He tried to fit in between Louis and the girl Perrie, but she gave him such a glare that he meekly took his space behind her and lost his chance.

-

Louis went back to his seat and made sure that Liam had drunk all of his water (he had), and made sure he wasn’t going to vomit (he wasn’t).

“I can’t believe you did this to me Liam,” he complained, putting his head in his hands for a moment.

Liam patted his arm, the happy look not leaving his face. “That’s okay Lou, I know you love me.”

“No I don’t!” Louis growled. “You’re so mean! You owe me a beer the next time we go out!”

Liam laughed. “But you’re going to win and then we’ll have free beer!”

Louis shook his head. Liam could continue to dream until that dream was crushed.

He was called up first on stage and broke into a rendition of his go-to favourite, Summer Nights from the Grease Soundtrack. He was feeling loose enough from the alcohol that he even attempted some of the dance moves from the movie (that made Harry sit up and take notice, and Louis resisted a smirk). When he went back to his seat he was even feeling pretty confident.

The girl, Perrie, went up and sang Secret Love Song (who was that song by? Louis couldn’t even remember), and her girls cheered her on the whole time. There weren’t a lot of people left in the bar by now so they made a big presence.

Finally Harry got up, and Louis laughed when he realised that the song Harry had chosen was Love Shack – a song his mum had loved back when Louis was a child. Harry had clearly had a bit to drink at this point too, swaying his hips more than necessary and generally feeling himself. Louis found he didn’t mind.

-

Harry thought he definitely had had too much to drink. And Niall had gone, which meant he was going to have to wait for the CABS bus alone. Damn. The world tilted in a peaceful sort of way and he settled in to wait to see if he had made it. He had a dopey smile on his face, he knew, but he was far enough gone and a little sleepy that he definitely didn’t care.

“The final two contestants are Louis Tommo and Harry Styles!”

Harry let out a whoop and, with minimal stumbling, made his way up to the front of the bar to pick his last song. He knew what it was going to be, too. 

Oh, and! With Perrie out of the competition Harry could talk to Louis! What fun!

“Hiiiii” he said when he reached the table. Louis had just finished writing down his song. “I’m Harry!”

Louis smiled at him, and he was terribly beautiful. Harry wondered if he was in love. He wondered if he was doing that stare Gemma said he did.

“Hello Harry, you’re quite the singer.”

Harry smiled wider. “You’re very good at singing,” he informed Louis. “And cheekbones.”

“Cheekbones?” Louis seemed startled.

“Yeah,” Harry said. He put his hand to Louis’s cheek. “Cheeky bones.”

The bartender with the list was looking disgruntled. “You going to sign up or not?” 

“Oh yeah!” Harry said. He turned, then realised he turned too fast, then threw up all over the bar.

-

Louis didn’t know what he did in life that God blessed him with everyone with a low alcohol tolerance.

As he walked the block and a half home, Liam hanging on one shoulder and Harry on the other, he questioned his life choices to get him to this point.

He was kicked out when Harry threw up, which was unfair because it was _totally_ not his fault, which meant Perrie won by default.

Still, as he made it into the flat and deposited Liam on the couch before leading Harry to the bathroom to clean him up, he didn’t actually regret it too much.

Because Harry thought he had cheeky bones. And even on the walk home had managed to compliment pretty much every body feature Louis had visible.

“Come on love, you’ll feel better in the morning.”

He hoisted Harry onto his bed and slid onto the other side. Harry had paracetamol and his mouth smelled of toothpaste and mouthwash, so when he turned and snuggled into Louis’s side, Louis found he didn’t mind too much.

The next morning, Harry made them all a hangover breakfast (even though Louis never even managed to get drunk), and apologised profusely for ruining the competition. He promised Louis he would make it up to him. Louis promised he could with a real date and no alcohol a week later.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [LondonFoginaCup](londonfoginacup.tumblr.com)! And if you'd like, reblog the fic post [here](http://londonfoginacup.tumblr.com/post/158978847874/watch-me-watch-you-ladylondonderry-larry)!


End file.
